


Love and Other Drugs

by lasorciere



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fluff, I can't believe this isn't a tag, Idiots in Love, M/M, Magnus loves this dork so much, Recreational Drug Use, seriously it's just 900+ words of fluff, wasted!Alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:07:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27172216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasorciere/pseuds/lasorciere
Summary: After accepting a small offer from a seelie, Alec is a little out of his mind. The only thing he remains sure of is how addicted he is to everything about Magnus.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 10
Kudos: 73





	Love and Other Drugs

**Author's Note:**

> Hello y’all. I’m Tally and welcome to LAOD!  
> This isn’t my first Malec fanfiction, but it’s the first one that i translated to english. So, this makes this my first work on Ao3.  
> I've been writing since 2011 (Malec works since 2017) but I've been through a huge block and I'm still having trouble writing after two years. I wrote this as a way to find out if I can still do it (and if I can write my final paper to finally graduate as a historian).  
> As you can see, I talk too much. I must let you read.  
> Forgive me for any grammar mistakes. English is not my first language, so feel free to correct me.
> 
> Hope y’all like it! Later! x

There’s a muffled noise in the distance that Alec cannot identify.

He doesn’t know how to differ between music, voices and the traffic of the intense New York that never sleeps. His brain cannot process multiple pieces of information at the moment.

His mind is calm for the first time in days.

Anyway, it isn’t something he needs to worry about tonight. In a normal situation he would be in trouble. A shadowhunter deprived of his senses and the full functioning of his body and mind would be unable to defend himself, if he was trapped by any being who tried to hurt him.

But at that moment, he knows he’s safe. With the gentle breeze of a spring night ruffling his hair, bringing him a feeling of freshness that he doesn't usually stop to enjoy. His eyes are closed in appreciation. He's not sure but he thinks he's smiling.

He feels the hold of an arm around his waist. He’s so relaxed that if it weren't for that arm he’d most likely fall off the parapet where he’s sitting.

He notices the brush of fingers along his hips, tracing gentle circular moves under his shirt. It's a touch he knows and desires. It's a touch he always wants.

“Alexander.”

Alec bites his own lips, a peak of satisfaction running through his body. He also knows that voice. That tongue-roll by sayin’ his name in one of the most beautiful sounds he has ever had the pleasure of hearing.

_Magnus._

He feels he cannot respond properly. His whole body is limp and the slightest effort seems to make him tired. All he wants to do is keep laughing and enjoy that feeling.

Then he murmurs so that it’s clear that he’s listening although it’s difficult to process.

“Are you still with me?”

Another whisper. _Yes I am. I want to be forever if you let me._

He hears a low laugh next to to his ear.

“You really got caught, didn't you?” one more laugh, “You should’ve know better than accepting something from Meliorn.”

“Izzy,” Alec manages to articulate after a few seconds in silence. “said it wasn’t dangerous.”

“Oh isn’t, indeed.”

“She said it would make me relax.”

“Your sister really knows what she says.”

A few more minutes in silence. The sounds are still a little confused but slowly coming back into focus and separating from each other. Or at least, Alec thinks.

He approaches the warm body beside him — he didn't even realize he had moved away. He rests his head on a strong and cozy shoulder and is immediately attracted by the perfume that is impregnated in every inch of tanned skin. The unmistakable scent of sandalwood, musk and cinnamon, mixing with the aroma of burnt sugar that was so typical of Magnus' magic.

A mix of scents that makes Alec's knees weak in a matter of seconds.

It’s the smell that Alec searches between the sheets when Magnus is obliged to work late, miles and oceans away.

Alec would move mountains and face armies of demons to keep that smell — and the owner, obviously. He laughs at the thought and hears another laugh along with his own.

_Did he say that out loud?_

He seeks more of that intoxicating perfume, his nose running every inch of Magnus' neck. Aspirating. Feeling. Loving.

“Looking for something, Alexander?” that funny tone. A bit of tease. The Magnus that Alec loves and falls in love with, every day and night like this.

“You. Always you” the words come out, murmured over the sweetness of Magnus' skin. “Your smell drives me crazy. I can barely think.”

Alec isn’t lying — he's a terrible liar. His senses are aroused and he feels sensitive in a way that he doesn’t usually feel, but it isn’t just the fault of some seelie weed that he dared to use with Isabelle and Meliorn.

Magnus alone causes him sensations that he didn’t even imagine having in his life.

“You're just high, angel.”

“And when I'm sober, you’ll keep driving me crazy. Because this is what you do.”

Alec feels a caress against his temple. Her eyes, closed for what seems like an eternity, finally open.

Magnus' face is slightly out of focus for a moment, with Alec focusing on the stars in the sky behind him. They descend over them like a cascade of small meteorites. He focuses on what really matters - the half smile he knows so well directed at him.

The half smile of someone who looks at him and likes what he sees. From someone who sees and wants to keep him. The smile of someone who considers himself lucky to have him.

He knows this ‘cause it’s the same way he uses to smile at Magnus.

“Magnus.”

“Yes, darling?”

“Kiss me.”

Magnus sighs gladly before leaning against Alec's lips, without waiting for him to ask a second time. His mouth tastes like mint and gin and Alec soon relearns that Magnus' taste is as exciting and addictive as his smell.

_So fuckin’ unfair._

He seeks Magnus' soft lips with every touch, every stroke; With every brush of tongue on his and every bite on his lips. Without warning, his mouth goes down to his neck again and there makes its way, and he can feel him tremble. Alec knows it has nothing to do with the breeze that runs across the terrace.

“Do you want to go home?”

Head back to shoulder, the smell now keeping company to the taste in his mouth. There’s only one person in the world who can make Alec feel this _taken._

_Only Magnus._

There’s not a hint of confusion or uncertainty when Alec speaks.

“I go wherever you want me to go.”

**Author's Note:**

> Then that's it.  
> As I said, it was a simple thing to get out of my system. I was happy with the result after so long without being able to write.  
> I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did.  
> Thank you to anyone who has read this far. I don't have Twitter, but feel free to leave your comments, criticisms, kudos or anything else. It will be a pleasure to answer you.  
> I hope to see you again very soon.
> 
> Love, la Sorcière xx 😊


End file.
